Scope Sense
by CBarbie92
Summary: She was sent to kill him, to kill all of them. But the way he looked at her…he knew she was there…and he knew she couldn't do it. But he would soon find out why. Cougar/OC Possible future short story.


Scope Sense

Cougar/OC

Summary: She was sent to kill him, to kill all of them. But the way he looked at her…he knew she was there…and he knew she couldn't do it. But he would soon find out why.

How long had it been since she had to scale the side of a building? She didn't know but she was sure it wasn't this hard. The woman was lean, built like a dancer but slightly curvier. Top and bottom covered in tight, dark clothes. She popped her gum and scanned her hazel eyes over the roof as she climbed onto it.

Her name was Chelsea and she was with the government. You don't need to know what branch. A whole year had passed and the 'Losers' were allowed to believe that they had their lives back. She snorted, not true.

She whistled as she set up her gun, her baby. She chuckled, well, it was one of her many babies, it was her .62x51mm M40. She kissed it as she lay on her stomach, the gun resting on the lip of the building.

Chelsea then kissed the small medal pendant around her neck, the virgin mother Mary, praying for forgiveness for snatching one of her children. "Sorry mama. It's my job."

The woman rest the scope against her eye and sighed, "First target. Carlos 'Cougar' Alverez, sniper." She shook her head, "Killing one of my own, so against the code."

Talking to herself, speaking the target out loud made it easier. It dehumanized them. She adjusted her position and expected her target to enter the apartment, keys on the counter, face the window, and easy kill.

What she wasn't expecting was a Hispanic god to enter the room. Chelsea ran her scope over his body, head to toe, "Hola sexy."

She took a deep and squeezed her eyes shut, "Do your job Chels, c'mon."

The woman watched as he took off his hat, wavy chocolate locks caressed his shoulders and a sculpted face matched a chiseled body. "God…damn."

He stopped undressing, much to Chelsea's dismay, and looked out the window. Her heart almost stopped beating, as he seemed to be looking right at her. His eyes, "Most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

It was like he could hear her, his smirk…no, his smile was amazing. He turned his back to the window and walked into another room, she moved her scope to the corresponding window.

Cougar knew she was watching, and yes, he knew it was a she, not taking the shot as soon as she had it, definitely female. He continued to smile as he peeled away his denim vest, pulling his shirt over his head.

Chelsea coughed, "Fuck." She stood, quickly packing her gun. The COM in her ear crackled, _"Chels did you get him?"_

She ran down he steps from the roof to the street, "I couldn't…I-I can't."

_ "What the hell? You have to!"_

"I won't."

_ "Chelsea!"_

The woman didn't get to answer back to her name being called as someone grabbed her arm. The grip was strong, but surprisingly gentle.

Cougar hadn't expected her to look like that, caramel skin and dark chocolate hair, bright hazel eyes that stayed cold on him. His gaze said it all for her, "You know why I'm here."

It wasn't a question. His hat was back on so he used his free hand to lift it away from his eyes, "You didn't kill me."

"I can't."

Chelsea sighed, as she looked him in the eyes after he let her go. It was like she was reading him, and him her, and they both were loving every chapter.

"Will they come after you?"

She bit her lip, "Yeah…and you."

He stayed silent and it was killing her. She stepped close and he didn't move, he hand reached up for his hat and he beat her to it, moving it away from his face.

Cougar watched her lips until they were too close to see and closed his eyes and she kissed him gently, quickly. Chelsea pulled his hat back down over his eyes and smiled, "Definitely worth not killing."

**3 Months Later**

Cougar growled low in his throat as her nails scratched his back. Chelsea arched up into his chest and whimpered, "Carlos."

Never had his real name sounded so sweet, so beautiful. He wanted to hear it again and pushed harder, smirking as her lean legs wrapped around his middle and she moaned louder, the sound bouncing around the room and filling his ears.

Chelsea was caught up, too much in fact. Silence for three months was bad, she hadn't killed him, any of them, and now she was in his bed. "They'll kill you." She managed between gasps and moans.

Cougar sighed into her neck, "No, mi amor."

She pushed at his shoulder as he hit a spot inside her and swallowed her scream, "Yes! Carlos, please! I-"

He kissed her then kissed away her tears. She was genuinely worried about him, about his team. He continued to pleasure her and she moaned, he closed his eyes in reverence to the sound and buried his face in her neck.

"Te amo y yo nunca le dejará." (I love you and I will never leave you.)

Chelsea believed him, and she loved him. From the moment she saw him through her scope there was something, she could sense it, and she would protect it.


End file.
